


Baśń, w której wszystko jest nie tak

by jagoda12211221



Series: Opowieści na dobranoc [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie wszystko wciąż powraca do zamku, książę jest zły, a pocałunek wcale nie budzi ze snu, lecz w niego popycha.<br/>Baśń, w której nie ma dobrego zakończenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nadzieja

 - Odeszły jej wody…

Blondyn odsunął się, patrząc przerażony.

– Spokojnie, John. Przełącz się na tryb żołnierza – _Mary rodzi?! Sherlock postrzelony…_ \- Kapitanie Watson, proszę robić, co do pana należy – dotarł do niego wojskowy ton.

***

Za drzwi dobiegały krzyki. John zaciskał, co rusz pięści i wędrował raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę korytarzyka.

\- Spokojnie, John. To tylko poród – skinął tylko głową. Anie uśmiechnęła się do niego – Sherlock ładnie zszyty, leży u siebie – usiadła na bogato zdobionym krześle pod ścianą

John przystanął na zmiankę o detektywie.

\- Kto was zaatakował?

\- W tej chwili trup – odparła lodowato. – Co prawda jeszcze żywy, ale już nie długo.

\- Złapali go.

\- Jest w piwnicy. Później mogę cię do niego za… – kolejny krzyk wybiegł za drzwi – Nie miałeś być przypadkiem przy Mary?

\- Wyrzuciła mnie – przysiadł obok niej, robiąc młynki kciukami i co chwilę zakładając jedną nogę na drugą, a drugą na pierwszą.

\- Oj kapitanie, nigdy nie przyjmowaliście porodu?

\- Swojego dziecka? Nie.

\- Może sprawdzę?

Blondyn spojrzał na nią, przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

Anie wstała i podeszła do drzwi, lecz ubiegła ją akuszerka.

\- Panie Watson? - w głosie kobiety było coś, czego nie powinno być.

 Narodziny to nadzieja. Nadzieją, że urodził się ktoś, kto sprawi, że świat przestanie być, choć trochę mniej pośpieszony, że wszystko się ułoży. Narodziny to radość.

Serce Johna na chwilę zamarło.

***

\- Trzeba mieć nadzieję.

To była Anie, znów ona. John miał jej dość. Czuł jak zbiera w nim złość. Przeplatał się od powrotu Moriarty'ego, a próby zawarcia z nią sojuszu kończyły się na postrzale i tym…

\- Nadziej nic tu nie pomoże – odrzekł gorzko John.

\- Wierzysz w Boga, John?

\- W jakiego?

\- Byle którego. Ważne tylko, aby cię wysłuchał.

\- Powinniśmy ją ochrzcić- powiedziała cicho Mary, zmęczona porodem, siedziała zapatrzona w inkubator. Nawet nie zdawała chyba sobie sprawy, że płacze. Mimo to odwróciła się i ścisnęła dłoń męża mocniej.

\- Nie! - blondyn wstał. – Ona nie umrze.

\- Może to pomoże – Mary patrzyła na niego wzrokiem rozrywającym serce. Rozpadała się. On też. Odszedł pod ścianę i osunął się.

\- Może.

Anie podeszła do dziecka, przyglądając się mu. Było małe i słabe. Za słabe.

\- Kto ma być chrzestnymi - spytała chłodno.

\- Może ty i… - zaczęła Mary.

John zawsze myślał, że drugim ojcem dla jego dziecka będzie Sherlock. Nawet, jeśli ten miał wyjechać i może to była najmniej odpowiednia osoba, nie potrafił postawić w jego miejscu nikogo innego. Ale teraz Sherlock był ranny i nieprzytomny.

\- Niech będzie Mycroft – rzucił sucho.

***

\- Ycgyłcy me ty reyły.

\- Co?

Sherlock przewróciła oczami, a Mycroft, już pochylał się już nad nim, bo wyglądało jakby mdlał.

Zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnął rurkę.

\- Prosiłem, byście mi to wyciągnęli, i na drugi raz nie wkładajcie mi nic do ust. Pić mi się chce.

\- Lekarz zabronił ci na razie przyjmować płynów, ale możesz zmoczyć usta – odezwała się Anie.

Delikatnie usiadł, i wziął szklankę z wodą z jej rąk. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

\- Czyli jesteśmy w pałacyku. Gdzie John?

\- Mary urodziła – Mycroft odsunął się na krzesło.

\- Watsonowie są tutaj, reszta z obstawą. Scenariusz "B" z poprawką trzecią – dodała dziewczyna, lecz odwrotnie do starszego Holmesa, przysunęła się do rannego.

Spojrzał na starszego, a potem młodszego Holmesa. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, ale za chwilę jęknęła boleśnie.

\- Jesteście okropni. Mycroft, twój brat jest ranny, pociesz go.

\- Jezu, jakbym miał znów trzynaście lat i pęknięcie wyrostka – zajęczał Sherlock, a następnie zwrócił się do Anie – Możesz mnie odkodować?

Zaprzeczyła głową.

\- Na razie nie. Nie możesz się nudzić, a poza tym taka ilość danych mogłaby cię przytłoczyć. Musisz być silny, musimy złapać Jamesa.

\- Czemu nie mówisz Jim 'a

\- Bo on nie lubi formy "James" – wyszczerzyła się zgrywnie do Sherlocka i on też odesłał jej psychopatyczny uśmiech.

\- Ale tyle umyka mi.

\- No a od czego jestem ja? – wtrącił się Mycroft.

\- Ty…

\- Sherlock, chcesz zobaczyć mój najbardziej prawdziwy dowód? – dziewczyna zapobiegła kłótni.

Detektyw zerknął na nią, a ona wyciągnęła dokument w kieszeni jeansów. Sherlock uważnie przyjrzał się mu.

\- To nie jest twoje prawdziwe.

\- Oczywiście, bo naprawdę to nie żyję.

\- Tak jak ja? – Nikt nie wiedział, że Sherlock miał podrabiane papiery. Co prawda na swoje nazwisko..., bo to po prostu było łatwiejsze niż odkręcanie urzędowo jego śmierć.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Chyba rodzice powinni się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Na następną gwiazdkę - zdecydował najstarszy Holmes w pokoju – Będą szczęśliwi możliwością…

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Mike - skarciła go Anie. – A ty Sherlock, jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Hm, ciekawe doświadczenie…

Dziewczyna roześmiała się, a brunet dołączył. Po chwili przestał, trzymając się za opatrunek na żebrach.

Mycroft patrząc na nich i wywrócił oczami.

***

John był w harcerstwie, na biwaku w górach. A potem w wojsku i we wrogim państwie. John zawsze miał mapę. Nawet na Baker Street był niezły ich zapas, chociaż oboje z Sherlockiem znali Londyn prawie jak własną kieszeń.

John zawsze orientował się w terenie sam. Map nie używał, wyśmiewał je. Teraz dałby wszystko za plan, chociaż jednego piętra, tego przeklętego pałacu.

Liczył drzwi po raz dziesiąty.

\- Jak to nie tu, to się… - zapukał, a potem ostrożnie otworzył drzwi.

W pokoju leżał postać podpięta do trzech kroplówek.

\- O, cześć-powiedziała słabo.

\- Cześć. Nie za dużo tego?

\- Trochę tak, ale czasu nie mam zbyt wiele – pomógł jej usiąść prosto. - Jak tam maleństwo.

\- Lepie, Boże – uśmiechnął się kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jest prześliczna.

John wyszczerzył się najmocniej jak potrafił i dumnie wypiął pierś, mimo to odpowiedział:

\- Nie umiesz kłamać.

\- Nie po prostu nie umiem mówić prawdy. Bobasy są brzydkie, ale widziałam ich wiele i to naprawdę jeden z najładniejszych - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie John…

Lekarz zrobił zainteresowaną minę. Był spokojny, zrelaksowany, szczęśliwy.

\- Przepraszam, ze niszczę ci twoją sielankę, ale nie wiem jak długo będzie mi dane z wami być….

\- Anie, te kroplówki to…?

-No, trochę niefortunnie się wyraziłam. To tylko na wzmocnienie i regeneracje, ale… Posłuchaj i nie przerywaj – wzięła głęboki wdech. – Moriarty dopadnie Sherlocka. Nie ma, co do tego wątpliwości. Nie mów sobie ze go uratujesz, czy Mycroft. Przed tym nie ma ucieczki. To ich przeznaczenie. Nie ufaj. Nikomu. Nawet sobie czy Sherlockowi. Nie przerywaj mi – zaprotestowała, gdy otwierał usta. – Jeśli James zechce to nawet Sherlock zdradzi się sam. Zresztą udowodnił to już. Ma przewagę - nie wacha się niczego poświecić. Sherlock będzie chciał uratować ciebie, Mary, wasze dziecko, panią Hudson... James nie pozwoli sobie umrzeć dopóki nie zdobędzie celu. Nie wierz, ze się zmieni, że ma jakieś uczucia, prócz chęci władzy. Nie wierz w jego śmierć, nawet, jeśli zobaczysz ciało i zostanie przebadane jego DNA. Nawet, gdy potwierdzi to Mycroft. Nie ufaj sobie. Zdradzisz Sherlocka, nieważne czy będziesz temu zaprzeczał. Każdy pęka, pytanie, po jakim czasie. Cicho, John. Znajdź kogoś, kto będzie miał nad nim piecze, choćby waliłoby się i paliło. Kogoś w żaden sposób z wami niezwiązanego i o kim będziesz wiedział wszystko. Niech pilnuje Sherlocka, bo nawet on sam porzuci siebie. I… i nieważne jak będę mocno po stronie Sherlocka, to…Ja mogłam go zdradziłam już dawno. Nie wiesz tego… Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Znajdź kogoś do opieki nad Sherlockiem. I Mycroftem też, chociaż to duży chłopiec, a teraz nic nie mów. Na komodzie leży plan budynku. Nie zgub go, bo Mycroft nas zabije, jeśli wcześniej nie zrobi to James. Weź plan i wyjdź. Cicho. Nie otwieraj ust. Wyjdź i nie przychodź.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To komnata trupów John – uśmiechnęła się jakby z sobie tylko znanemu żartu - Chyba nie chcesz być jednym z nich, prawda? A, jeśli James naprawdę umrze, dam znać. Tylko wtedy, możesz przestać się bać. Przepraszam, że zniszczyłam radosny nastrój, ale WYJDŹ! Proszę…, bo wezwę ochronę.

John poruszył pare razy ustami, ale ona zakryła dłońmi uszy w wpatrywała się za okno.

Wpadło mu do głowy jednak coś.

\- Anie ma małą rankę pod kolankiem, nie mam pojęcia skąd  – powiedział i wyszedł.

Dwudziestoparolatka uśmiechnęła się do okna.

***

\- Długo cię nie było John.

\- Zgubiłem się, ale mam już mapę - odpowiedział lekarz, biorąc córkę na ręce.

\- Coś się stało?

Spojrzał Mary w oczy.

\- Nie.

\- John…

Watson usiadł w fotelu i potarł czoło.

\- Znalazłem pokój Anie. Znaczy… no tej…

\- Dużej Anie?

John spojrzał na blondynkę z uśmiechem w oczach.

\- Tak, tej dużej.

\- Co u niej?

\- Źle – popatrzył na swoją Małą Anie. – Jesteś moją księżniczką, wiesz? Urodziłaś się w pałacu, ale tatuś zrobi wszystko, żebyś mogła wrócić jak najszybciej do normalnego domu - szepnął jej do uszka i pocałował delikatnie w czółko córki. – Za duże stężenie Holmesów, może źle na ciebie wpłynąć, księżniczko.

Mary roześmiał się.

\- Wiesz, John. Trzeba rozpalić w kominku. Robi się zimno.

\- Ale zima się niedługo skończy – dodał patrząc na oświetlony, topniejący śnieg po drugiej stronie okna.


	2. Pierwsza zasada kurzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ucieka z pałacu, a Moriarty wreszcie pokazuje znaki życia.

John kocha nowy dom. Super bezpieczny. Z super ochroniarzami i super technologią. Wszystko w nim jest, co mógłby określić słowem super, oprócz dwóch rzeczy. A raczej osób. Cudowna Mary i cudowna Anie. Przeprowadzają się tuż pod koniec lutego. John wraca do starej pracy, a raczej do Sherlocka, który ma mieszkanie prawie, naprzeciw, ale i tak spędza większość czasu albo w pałacu, albo u nich w domu. Jim Moriarty jest spokojny. Przestępczość w Londynie powróciła z nowym rokiem prawie na dawny poziom, ale wszystko i wszyscy są nadal monitorowani. Z Lestradem kontaktują się też częściej, niż za starych, dobrych czasów. Ale John nie narzeka. Wszyscy są bezpieczni. No może z wyjątkiem Dużej Anie, która zniknęła, gdy tylko rana w miarę się zagoiła. Sherlock denerwuje się o nią. I o to, że jest nadal zakodowany.

To zakodowanie przeszkadza mu i John czasem chce, jakoś go odblokować, wiec bierze Sherlocka na bok.

-Słuchaj, zawsze wszystko można obejść, nieprawdaż? –pyta bruneta, a ten potakuje. –Odgadłeś kod dla Tej Kobiety –tu przez chwilę krzywi się John, a Sherlock krzywi się, bo John się krzywi, co pogłębia krzywiznę Johna, a ta…-w nawet nie dziesięć sekund, więc znajdź sposób. To nie jest żaden obcy komputer tylko twoja głowa. Rozumiesz?

Sherlock kiwa głową i siedzi do wieczora w pozycji kwiatu lotosu przy kominku (który John określił jako podwójnie super).

-John? –Mary tyka go i pyta cicho. Siedzą tak od godziny wpatrzeni w detektywa. –Chyba powinniśmy coś nim zrobić?

-Dajmy mu jeszcze pół godziny –szepcze John.

Nie mija jednak dziesięć minut, gdy Sherlock wstaje, lata w koło i krzycząc "ERROR" prze następne pięć minut i budząc małą Anie.

Coś trzeba z tym zrobić.

Następnego dnia rano marcowe słońce oświetla zaśnieżoną drogę, którą idzie niewysoki blondyn. John rozgląda się na boki. Śnił mu się dzisiaj dziwny koszmar.

_Był na balu. W pałacu Mycrofta. Wszyscy nosili stroje z siedemnastego czy osiemnastego wieku i posługiwali się staro angielszczyzną i zasłaniali twarz maskami. Tańczył z Mary, gdy podszedł do niego Sherlock, a ktoś zakrzyknął odbijany. Wylądował w ramionach mężczyzny tak, jak gdy Holmes uczył go tańczyć przed ślubem. Sherlock był pijany i szeptał mu coś do ucha. John śmiał się i do tej pory John lubił ten sen._

_Nagle, na środek sali, wjechała harleyem dziewczyna w krwistoczerwonej sukni. Jej postać zdawała pochłaniać światło. Muzyka ścichła, a Anie (to była ona, choć w bardzo mocnym makijażu) podeszła do nich._

_-Co ci mówiłam –zaśmiała się szaleńczo._

_-Nie ufaj nikomu._

_-Właśnie –podała mu pistolet, a dłoń wymierzyła_ w _przyjaciela_.  
 _-NIE! –krzyknął. Wszystko ściemniało i przed oczami pojawił się napis ERROR, tak jakby zawiesił się komputer._

_Obudził się zalany potem, a serce wyrywało mu się z piersi. Nadal słyszał ni to …_

_Oprzytomniał. Mała Anie płakała. Tak po prostu, jak małe dzieci mają to w zwyczaju robić o czwartej nad ranem._

_Ale to była kolej Mary, więc leżał._

_-Afganistan? –spytała jego żona, wracając do łóżka._

_-Sherlock–westchnął. –I jeszcze Mycroft tańczący z Lestradem._

 

Lecz w tej chwili właśnie szedł na spotkanie (z oboma prawdziwymi Holmesami), prześladowany złymi przeczuciami. I nic nie dawało mówienie sobie, że to przez artykuł o syndromie obcej ręki. Oddycha głęboko.

Widzi już przed sobą już bramy do rezydencje "Pana Starszego" (co go na chwilę rozbawia), ale też dziwne ślady na śniegu.

Przypomina mu się, że kurzu nie można odłożyć na miejsce. Staje w pozycji gotowej na atak. Na prawo dostrzega błysk, jakby światło odbijało się od lornetki.

Bo to jest Afganistan. _Powrócił po niego razem z Moriartym –_ myśli, zanim podmuch gorąca odrzuca go do tyłu.


	3. Nie ufaj nikomu

 

_-Co to za sprawa? –John przybył na Baker Street najszybciej jak to było możliwe._

_-John, ja wszystko wiem –Sherlock czekał na niego opierając się o framugę drzwi._

_-Co wiesz? –Watson rozejrzał się. W salonie było dość ciemno, świeciła się tylko lampa przy sofie i pare świec. –Dlaczego zasłoniłeś okna?_

_-Pomyślałem, że będziesz się krępował… -brunet pomógł mu ściągnąć płaszcz (ten, który kupił półtora roku po niby-śmierci) i powiesił ubranie na drzwiach, przekręcając klucz. –Pani Hudson nie ma, ale lepiej, żeby Mycroft przypadkiem nie wpadł._

_-Sherlock?_

_Detektyw uśmiechnął się spod loków, puszczając oko._

_Nie tylko półmrok zmieniał salon. Fotele i inne meble, w tym stoły, zostały przesunięte na bok, a na tym najwyższym, przy którym zwykle jedli śniadania (to znaczy John jadł, bo Sherlock popijał tylko kawę i narzekał na wszystko) stał gramofon._

_-Zawsze lubiłeś Czajkowskiego –powiedział wyższy mężczyzna puszczając płytę. Stał chwilę tyłem do przyjaciela, a potem odwrócił się i jednym susem przekroczył dzielącą ich odległość. –Ufasz mi, John?_

_To była jedna z tych niezręcznych chwil, po których rodziły się nowe plotki. Sherlock stał o wiele za blisko. Na dodatek szczupłe palce detektywa ni z stąd, ni zowąd znalazły się biodrach lekarza._

_-Sh…Sherlock?_

_-Zadałem ci pytanie, John. Ufasz mi? –brunet pochylił się i mieli teraz oczy na tej samej wysokości. Sherlock swymi zdawał się przewiercać czaszkę blondyna._

_Watson poruszył pare razy wąskimi ustami. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on oddycha za głęboko i za szybko, więc przełknął ślinę, zwilżył wargi i…_

_-Zawsze…_

_Brunet postąpił krok w tył, strzelając sobie w usta._

_-Co ci mówiłam?! –Anie klęczała nad ciałem._

_-To nie miało być tak, Sherlock miał mnie nauczyć tańczyć! On…_

_-Co ci MÓWIŁAM?!_

_-Nie, on nie może…SHERLOCK!_

 ****

-Cii, John. Jestem tu.

Sherlock wisiał nad nim, zasłaniając mu widok.

-Co się, gdzie ja jestem?

-U Mycrofta. Bomba wybuchła jak szedłeś tutaj, ale nie byłeś zbyt blisko. Śnieg zamortyzował odrzut, ale nie wiem… John, nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu? Możesz się sam… zbadać?

-Że, co, proszę?

-Szpital...., to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce –nagle obok pojawiła się twarz starszego z braci. –A tak przy okazji…

Nagle rozległ się hałas tłuczonego szkła. Do pokoju wskoczyła smukła postać ubrana na czarno i zasłonięta twarzą. Na środku czoła Mycrofta pojawił się czerwony promień celownika. Johnowi wymsknęło się krótkie "kurwa" nim przyleciało stado ochroniarzy. Faceci w czerni w garniakach, powaliło włamywacza na ziemie i ściągnęło z twarzy kominiarkę.

-Słabe zabezpieczenia, mój drogi –wyszczerzyła się bezczelnie Anie.

-Mogłaś się, więc lepiej postarać, gdy projektowałaś je –odpowiedział Mycroft, którego mimika twarzy nawet na moment się nie zmieniła. –Puśćcie ją i niech naprawi to ktoś okno do wieczora.

-A może powinieneś je ulepszyć. Skąd wiesz, że nie zdradziłam ich komuś… hm, zainteresowanemu i przetrzymującemu mu przez mnie tak około ponad półtora roku?

-Nie wygłupiaj się. I proszę byś nie wchodziła tak następnym razem –brytyjski rząd pchnął drzwi do kolejnej sali. –Nie lubię, gdy łazisz sobie po gzymsach piątego piętra.

-Ale przyznasz, że to było dość spektakularne –puściła oko, gdy John podnosił się z kanapy.

-Na jak długo tym razem będziesz z nami? –zapytał Watson.

-Wiesz jak to jest w terenie. Wezmę tylko prysznic i już znikam.

-Mogłabyś, choć na chwilę, przestać grać? –Johna znowu zaczynała irytować.

Zrobiła półobrotu i padła obok niego.

-Moriarty zaatakował dziś Johna –zaczął Sherlock.

-John, jak widzę żyje i nie posiada żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń. Gdyby zrobił to _kochany James_ –powiedziała z uczuciem –na pewno teraz nasz doktorek leżałby choćby na ostrym dyżurze. To zdziałał jeden podlizus.

-Skąd to wiesz? –detektyw pochylił się w fotelu obok, opierając łokcie na kolanach i splatając dłonie pod brodą.

-Bo został już ukarany za błąd w przedstawieniu Jamesa i… Niech twoi ludzie, Mycroft, przyjrzą się Lodon Eye, zanim zbiegną się ludzie. Tacy, co nie wymiotują na widok odrobiny krwi.

Mycroft zadzwonił i rzucił komendę do swych ludzi przez telefon. Po kilku chwilach przyszedł MMS.

John widział wiele. Kurwa, naprawdę cholernie wiele, ale to…

-To zrobił jakiś obłąkany pieprzny artysta –wymsknęło się Sherlockowi.

-Nie przeklinaj, Sherlock, nie pasuje to do ciebie –skarciła go dziewczyna leżąc tyłem, nadal na przeciwległej sofie. –Ale masz racje _James_ ma talent –uniosła i odwróciła głowę. –A widzieliście te skrzepy krwi? -powiększyła obraz.- W realu są jeszcze bardziej niesamowite –powiedziała z zachwytem i znów odwróciła twarz, podkulając nogi, niby układając się do snu, obok lekarza.

-Zaiste, niebywałe. W tym wypadku sądzę, że zostaniemy tu trochę dłużej –Mycroft odwrócił się flegmatycznie do Johna. –Napijesz się może herbaty? –Watson przytaknął, zastanawiając się, z kim się teraz znajduje w pokoju. –Zaraz wyślę ludzi po twoją rodzinę.

Starszy Holmes zadzwonił po służbę, a młodszy usiadł w kącie pokoju, znikając w Pałacu Myśli.

John westchnął. 


	4. Planowanie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak się chronić i potrzebne wsparcie. Chwila oddechu.

John uważał, że w zbyt wielkim domu Mycrofta zrobiło się tłoczno. Co rusz natykał się na kogoś.  Jak mówił świętej pamięci Charles Magnussen "mam w garści żonę Johna Watsona, więc mam w garści Mycrofta Holmesa", więc zabezpieczali się jak mogli. Byli tu teraz wszyscy: Harry, Molly (której rodzice dostali ochronę), państwo Holmes, …nawet Janine. Mycroft zmusił też Grega, by tu mieszkał, ale inspektor nadal wymykał się do pracy. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy po trzydniowej nieobecności pojawiła się Anie i rozmawiała za zamkniętymi drzwiami ze starszym z braci.

Coś się chyba stłukło, a Mycroft wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i uciekając wzrokiem od ludzi. John musiał jej przyznać, że nikt nie był wstanie wyprowadzić Holmesa z równowagi jak ona.

Mimo efektywnego wejścia (wkroczyła do sali, wskakując na stół (jedli obiad), mówiąc, że muszą porozmawiać do brytyjskiego rządu), nie pokazywała się prawie nikomu.

Molly bała jej się, pani Hudson nadal była trochę zazdrosna i nazwała ją "niewychowaną", Greg wkurzył się, bo był teraz zamknięty w pałacu jak reszta. Watson nie potrafił określić jedynie relacji jej z Janine (spojrzały na siebie tylko badawczo) i rodzicami Sherlocka. Byli chyba przyzwyczajeni do niecodziennych zachowań i raczej chcieli poznać dziewczynę bardziej, nim osądzą ją.

Anie przyszła do pokoju Mary i Johna, witając się, po kolacji. Zobaczyła ich córkę –Anie (po matce Mary, John nie był w stanie się kłócić) Philomena (chrzestna uparła się by miała dziwna imię, więc ta dostała je po matce Johna) Watson –i zaprosiła ich na zebranie. Byli oni, bracia Holmes i Lestrade.

-James, on jest chory. Upodobał sobie Sherlocka i nie odpuści.

-Zauważyliśmy to już raczej –Gregowi zdecydowanie nie podobała się dziewczyna, lecz ona tylko uśmiechnęła się, niby mówiąc "oj, ty mały, głupi człowieczku".

-Z Myc' em –wymówiła starannie imię- ustaliliśmy dziś, że każdy zostanie przeniesiony do kryjówki. Kontaktować się będzie można tylko z bazą. Oczywiście tylko istotni. Działalność będzie ograniczona.

-Nie! –John zakrzyknął –Nie pozwolę znów grać wam z tym psychopatą bez mnie.

-Spokojnie, domyśleliśmy się, że będziesz chciał brać udział w działaniach. Będziesz mieszkał w bazie.

-Tylko nie w tych cholernym pałacu…

-Pałac, to zbyt oczywiste miejsce, John –zaczął Sherlock –dostaniemy mieszkanie.

-Ale Mary będzie musiała być gdzie indziej –oświadczył Mycroft.

Teraz zaczęła sprzeciwiać się pani Watson.

-Mary –zaczęła Anie –pomyśl o swojej córce. Pamiętasz, jak byłaś mała…?

-TY! Skąd ty?!

-Spokojnie. Zróbmy przerwę, za godzinę tu się spotkamy –zarządził szybko Mycroft ratując sytuację.

-John?!

-Spokojnie, Mary –wziął żonę z pokoju.

-TY nie uważasz chyba, żebym…?

-Mary, tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Blondynka uniosła się i wyrwała z jego ramion.

-Spisz na kanapie.

-Mycroft ma jeszcze parę wolnych sypialni, Mary!

-Cii, nie pomagasz Sherlock –John, pociągnął przyjaciela z powrotem.

W pomieszczeniu nikt się nie ruszył, tylko dziewczyna chodziła w kółko, od ściany, do ściany, pisząc coś na przedpotopowej komórce.

-To było nierozsądne.

-Zamknij się, Mycroft.

-Ona jest na haju.

Anie stanęła przed Gregiem i krzyknęła:

-Sto punktów dla Scotland Yardu! Boże, jesteście tacy powolni. Potrzebny mi jest ktoś.. ktoś… Sherlock, skup się! Kto się czegoś od ciebie nauczył? Kto mógłby przejąć konsultacje po twojej śmierci –przekrzywiła głowę, a Johna przeszły ciary, tak jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock zaproponował mu grę w morderstwo, strzelając do ściany w pierwszym "wspólnym"  tygodniu nudy.

-Może ten świąteczny kolega, jak on miał Bob, Bryan?

-Na miłość Boską, zamilcz Mycroft –oburzył się brunet.

-John, podaj namiary do tego gościa.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Organizuję wsparcie dla was, Sherlock.

*******

-Co ze mną zrobisz?

Pytają pełne usta, lecz piwne oczy znają odpowiedź. To tylko podtrzymanie rozmowy.

Mycroft też wie, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Lecz potrafi zaskakiwać, nawet siebie, więc patrzy tylko się na dziewczynę popijającą czekoladę i mającą TO w oczach. To są oczy Sherlocka, tylko mają inny kolor i leżą w cudzych oczodołach oraz są trochę bardziej okrągłe…, ale wyraz. To Sherlock przed paru laty. Holmes ma wrażenie jakby zaglądał w przeszłość.

-Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad pracą dla Brytyjskiego rządu.

Rozczochrany warkocz wraz z właścicielką prycha i śmieje się. Śmieje się głośno, nie mogąc przestać, a kilkoro ludzi, siedzących w przytulnej kafejce, spogląda na nich potępiająco.

***

Mycroft od prawie zawsze umiał odróżnić samobójców. Bał się o brata. Cholernego i niewdzięcznego, rozpieszczonego bachora, który ma wszystkich w nosie i któremu się wszystko należy.

Ale przecież to był jego młodszy brat.

Zszedł z bulwaru na most. Ma drugim brzegu miał odebrać informacje. Zbyt ważne by ktokolwiek inny mógł to zrobić.

Szedł spacerkiem, z ciemnym parasolem w prawej ręce. Dzień był słoneczny i rześki. Tak różny niż w Brytanii. Przymrozek w nocy przyjemnie oczyścił powietrze.

Miał czas. Mógł na chwilę stać się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.

Rozglądał się po twarzach innych ludzi. Biegli do sklepu, do domu, część na popołudniową zmianę.

I wtedy zobaczył Sherlocka.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za oddalająca się nieśpiesznie sylwetką.

Dziewczyna. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie pełnoletnia. Wyglądała na osobę ze średnio zamożnej rodziny, ale jej ubrania raczej nie były kupione w ciągu roku. Miała w sobie coś z aktorskiego kroku.

Przystanęła przy metalowej, zdobnej barierce. Czemu skojarzyła się mu z Sherlockiem? Była za młoda, no i oczywiście była dziewczyną. Zły kolor włosów, rysy też inne.

Rozejrzała się. Uśmiechnięta.

To nie był Sherlock.

Jego brat był w Anglii i robił coś bezproduktywnego.

Ona nie była samobójcą. Na pewno.

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła. Szeptała do siebie. Dłonie zacisnęła mocniej na barierce.

„Cztery”-wyczytał  z ruchu jej warg-„trzy”

Na „dwa” nogi jej podskoczyły, była za barierką. Dalej…

-Nie powinnaś policzyć do zera?-zapytał, kurczowo trzymając ją za kurtkę.

-W taki sposób nigdy…-zaczęła rozpinać zamek.

Mycroft przyciąga ją i przerzuciła na właściwą stronę.

-Proszę mnie puścić.

-Żebyś się zabiła?

-Żebym nie zaczęła krzyczeć.

Prawie się uśmiechnął. Przecież to oczywiste. Była prawie jak Sherlock. W wersji młodszej i kobiecej.

-Przypominasz mi brata.

-Też pana nie lubi? –odszczeknęła tonem nad wyraz uprzejmym.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać uniesienia się kącików ust.

-Jestem tu niedługo. Znasz miejsce, gdzie można się napić dobrej herbaty?-zapytał, potępiając się za niezapanowania nad mimiką.

-Anglik? –spytała marszcząc brwi.

Skąd wiedziała? Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Nie, na pewno nie była z żadnego wywiadu, choć mogłaby się nadawać.

-Pokarze panu miejsce, ale postawi mi pan czekoladę. Zimno dzisiaj-odparła ze stoickim spokojem.

Kiwnął głową i rozluźnił uścisk na jej ramieniu.

Miał chwile czasu.

***

Herbata była dobra. Naprawdę. Dziewczynka wzięła czekoladę. Specjalność zakładu. Z bitą śmietaną na wierzchu. I dwiema kulkami lodów w środku?!

-Myślałem, że chciałaś się rozgrzać-spytał, gdy wygrzebywała lody waniliowe spod półpłynnej ciemnej substancji.

-Czekolada jest ciepła. Lody nic nie zmieniają. I jest naprawdę dobra. Powinien pan spróbować.

Była inna. Uśmiechnięta, niewinna i beztroska. Zwyczajna nastolatka.

-Ile masz lat?

-Zdecydowanie niepełnoletnia.

-Nie zamierzam ci nic zrobić.

-Wierzę-pogrywała sobie z nim, tym słodkim prawie dziecięcym głosem i ufnym spojrzeniem. Prawie ufnym.

-Dlaczego spytałaś czy jestem Anglikiem?

Uśmiechnęła się w prawie sherlockowy sposób.

-Jest pan jak prawdziwy i żywy przykład stereotypu, jak z filmu. Parasol, sposób chodzenia i mówienia. Choć akcent jest ledwo wyczuwalny.  Musiał pan podróżować, ale dlaczego tu jest? Małe miasteczko. Niedaleko jednak przyjechali jacyś lordowie z Anglii… No i herbata –prawie się zaśmiała-Ludzie wolą raczej czegoś mocniejszego po tym, co był pan świadkiem. Albo pytają po prostu, co coś ciepłego w chłodny dzień. A to miała być DOBRA herbata. Nie gorąca, nic innego.  I widać, że ma pan na nią ochotę. Zupełnie inaczej wymówił pan jej nazwę. Tylko Anglik mógłby się uspokajać herbatą.

Dedukcja?

Milczał.

-Albo to skutek przedawkowania Poe 'go-powiedziała spokojniej odwracając się ku oknu.

Siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc gdzieś w dal.

_Sherlocka zostawił zaćpanego w kuchni rodziców. Powinien ogarnąć się do ich powrotu, ale jeśli nie? Dlaczego nie został z nim. Przecież miał jeszcze czas…_

-Co ze mną zrobisz?-pytanie przecięło spokój.

Zrezygnowała z uprzejmego tonu. Zabawa się jej znudziła. Słowa wyleciały z jego ust, zanim zdążył je wymyśleć.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał jej to pytanie.

-Nie?-powiedział po chwili, gdy uspokoiła się, unosząc lewą brew.

Nie wiedział, naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego się ucieszył.

-Choć ze mną.

-Po co?

-Upozorujemy twoją śmierć.

-Po co? Chciałam się zabić, a nie upozorować.

-Umiem rozpoznać samobójcę. Chciałaś po prostu… uwolnić kogoś, pomóc.

-A, co dalej? Nie będę pracować dla ciebie, ani rządu czy czegokolwiek.

-Nic ci nie zrobię.

Prychła odwracając głowę w bok i spojrzała na niego w ten sherlockowy sposób.

-Chcę ci pomóc.

Uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej.

-Przypominasz mi brata- przełknął ślinę

-Wiec „pomoc” mnie ma zrekompensować twoje sumienie, bo zjebałeś sprawę z nim?

-Tak, chyba tak-skinął.

Patrzyła na niego nieufnie. Starając się go ANALIZOWAĆ?!

-Muszę już iść. Spotkamy się…za miesiąc tutaj. Dokładnie o piętnastej trzydzieści, dwudziestego siódmego marca. To będzie… -spojrzała jakby w tył głowy, jak do ukrytego w niej kalendarza- czwartek. Tak jak dziś. Powiesz mi wtedy, czego chcesz. I nie zabijaj się-uśmiechnęła się blado.

Nie była Sherlockiem. Jeszcze. A może wcale nie miała nim być. Ale miała coś z niego i coś zupełnie innego. Miała w sobie Sherlocka i Anty-Sherlocka. A co on miał w sobie. Dlaczego patrzyła na niego w ten sposób? Dlaczego wstała i przytuliła go. Niezbyt krótko, ale mocno.

-Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?- złapał ją za ramie i zapytał

-Tak, dać mi stówę, bym zrekompensowała sobie zmarnowane samobójstwo-miała znów inną maskę.

Wyciągną banknot z portfela.

-Nie no, gościu ja tylko… to była głupa ironia…

-Weź, ty też masz się nie zabić. Spotkamy się za miesiąc. Nie musimy wtedy nic zrobić. No, tylko napić się czekolady.

-Okej.- spojrzała przeciągle na niego.- Napijemy się czekolady-spojrzała na banknot, a pod nim kolejny-A, co mam z tym zrobić?

-Co chcesz. Na co wydają nastolatki w twoim wieku pieniądze, kiedy rodzice nie widzą.

-Na alko-zaśmiała się krótko i wyszła pośpiesznie.

Zapłacił i też opuścił lokal. Miała sobie coś z Sherlocka. Nie może pozwolić jej… nie. Za Sherlocka, siedzącego mu na kolanach i słuchającego Agaty Christie pod choinką, za Sherlocka bawiącego się z Rudobrodym w ogrodzie, za Sherlocka…, którego przegrał..


	5. Everyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gdzie wraca Billy i wszyscy się rozchodzą. John znajduje "obserwatora".

Czterech mężczyzn i kobieta siedział w pokoju. Jeden, ten który mówił, siedział na sofie, naprzeciwko niej. Słuchała uważnie, opierając głowę na dłoniach, a łokcie na kolanach. Co jakiś czas wstawała i nakazywała gestem ciszę dwóm arystokratycznym postacią, siedzących z gracją i w lustrzanych pozach na fotelach pod ścianą. W głębi pokoju siedział blondyn, z przekrzywioną głową. Starając się wszystko zanotować w głowie, bo papier mógł ich szybko zdradzić. Dobiegał godzina, aż w końcu zadała mu trzy krótkie pytania.

-Bardzo dobrze, Wiggins! –Anie wykrzyknęła. –Jak mogliście ukrywać taką perłę?

-Och, na miłość boską, nie ekscytuj się tak!

-Sherlock, zamilcz- mówiła teraz całkiem poważnie i ostro. –Czy naprawdę jesteście takimi idiotami? On zna twoje metody, pomógł ci otruć najbliższych –spojrzała karcąco na braci.

-Uśpić –sprostował Billy.

-Milcz, Wiggins. Nie pytałam o zdanie ćpunów!

Mycroft spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-O, to ciekawe. Bo ja widzę tu jeszcze dwóch.

-Nie jestem… -zaczęła, ale po chwili zrezygnowała.

-Kim?

\- Sherlock nie bierze, a moje życie możemy omówić później. Teraz James siedzi nam na karku. Uczyłeś mnie zabezpieczać tyły, więc może w końcu się tym zajmiemy?

Usiadła rozjuszona w fotelu naprzeciw wszystkich. Mycrofta, Wiggins' a i Sherlocka. Tylko John był trochę z boku, a Mary nie pokazała się. Była na nich zła. Rozumiała ją. Na jej miejscu sama posłałaby ich wszystkich w diabły i…

Wszyscy byli idiotami. Mary miała w sobie najwięcej sprytu i przebiegłości. Och, wprowadziłaby nawet Janine na spotkanie, ale zbyt jej nie ufała. Nie, mogłaby jej ufać, ale ta załamie się zanim chłopcy Jamesa wyciągną sprzęt. Nie przetrwa dziesięciu minut tortur i zbyt łatwo daje się podejść. Miała teraz ogromną chęć odblokowania Sherlocka. Ale równie dobrze mogłaby sobie i im palnąć w łeb. Holmesowie przywykli do zupełnie innych rodzaju gry.

-Rozumiem –odezwał się nagle blondyn. –Billy, kim chciałbyś zostać?

Dziewczyna uniosła kącik ust.

-Chciałbym być protegowanym u Senzy i po jego śmierci…

-Dość tych głupot –podniósł się Mycroft.

-John –skierowała całą uwagę na niego, wwiercając się w czaszkę oczami, ze zbyt wielkimi źrenicami. Zastanowił się, jaką mieszankę mogła wziąć dziś. –Co myślisz o braciach Holmes? Dali by sami z Jamesem?

_Zagraj ze mną, zagraj-_ błagała w myślach.

_Wykorzystuje mnie_ –zorientował się John.

-Raz już próbowali –odpowiedział odchylając się na krześle i bębniąc palcami po zdobnym stole.

-Czyli mamy remis.

-Remis, Mycroft? – Anie i starszy Holmes unieśli brwi prawie w tym samym momencie i w ten sam sposób, ale tylko Billy to zauważył.

-Jesteście rodzeństwem?

-Co o mnie myślisz? Mogłabym cię też wiele nauczyć. Chcesz być moim protegowanym –spytała nagle Wiggins' a.

Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. Była chyba nawet młodsza od niego, lecz nie czekając na odpowiedź zadzwoniła dzwonkiem. Do pokoju weszła pokojówka. Z wyraźnie odznaczającą się bronią pod fartuszkiem.

-Dajcie mu pokój blisko mnie. Umyjcie, nakarmcie i tak dalej.

Kobieta skinęła i wyprowadziła Billy' ego.

-Co nam zostało jeszcze do omówienia? –Anie zapytała śpiewnie.

-Nory, o których nie chcesz wiedzieć –odpowiedział detektyw, rozkładając swoje długie kończyny na sofie.

\- Mamy nie ufać nikomu, a sama wprowadzasz tu ćpuna. Zachowujesz się dziecinnie –westchnął Mycroft, obracając parasol. Naprawdę nie rozstawał się z nim nigdy. John żartował z Mary, że śpi nawet  z tym przedmiotem.

–Może czas nadrobić stracone lata, zanim będzie z późno –twarz brytyjskiego rządu zastygła. –Choć John, pokarzesz mi małą chrząstnicę, a wy dwoje zastanówcie się, do czego potrzebny jest Wiggins.

Wyszła popychając blondyna przed sobą.

Gdy zamknęła drzwi do pokoju, John odważył się w końcu zapytać.

-A tak na serio, po co jest ci Billy.

-Ktoś musi mieć na was oko, a on ma nawet dobre, mimo… wszystkiego innego.

-A ta scena?

-Próbuję ich pogodzić, nie zawsze byli tacy oschli.

-Ciężko w to uwierzyć.

-Sama nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić, ale powracając do tematu –westchnęła. –Zostawmy opiekę nad Sherlockiem- imię zaakcentowała dobitnie. –Na tyłach domu jest ogród. Zabierz tam Mary i się pogódźcie. Uwaga Jamesa będzie raczej skupiona na czymś innym.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Nazwijmy to kobiecą intuicją. Wiesz, coś mówi mi jeszcze, za dwie godziny będzie idealnie. Teraz przepraszam cię, muszę uprzątnąć parę trupów –zaśmiała się.

-Żartujesz?

-W żadnym wypadku –zniknęła na schodach.

***

John znał Sherlocka zbyt długo, by nie wychwytywać delikatnych aluzji. Zapadł zmrok, a on z mapką kierował się na tyły pałacu.

Nagle wpadł na niego Sherlock.

-Coś się stało?

-Anie zniknęła.

-Wróci, jak zwykle –starał się uspokoić bruneta.

-Taa, tylko ukradła coś Mycroftowi i się wścieka.

John uniósł brwi pytająco.

-Za góra dwadzieścia minut ustalę, co zabrała. A ty, gdzie ty idziesz?

-Do kuchni, przynieść ci coś do jedzenia?

Brunet prychnął i ruszył dalej. John zastanowił się czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej udało mu się go okłamać. Trochę to było niepokojące.

Skręcił w prawo i pokonał pare razy schody w dół. Kątem oka zauważył, że kamer odwracały się w przeciwnym kierunku do niego.

Na tyłach domu czekał samochód. Nie przypominał żadnych super tajnych aut Mycrofta, czy dżipa Sherlocka. Po prostu zwykły, rodzinny.

Wsiadł, kluczyki czekały na niego w stacyjce, a na kierownicy list.

"Lepiej się pośpiesz. Puść strzałkę, jak bd znów w pałacu –E. A. I. H. ;)"

Czyli to były jej pełne inicjały. Nazwisko na H.

Nie, to niemożliwe –pomyślał John i odpalił. Samochód był niezwykle cichy, bez problemu wyjechał z posesji i wtopił się w ruch Londynu.

Tylko gdzie miał jechać. Komu mógł zaufać, choć nie mógł.

Odpowiedź przyszłą, jakby czaiła się w jego podświadomości już od dawna. Włączył kierunkowskaz, modląc się by była w domu.

***

Zatrzymał się pod blokami i pokonał drogę na czwarte piętro. Okolica nie była zbyt miła, ale jakimś dziwnym sposobem pasowała do kobiety, której szukał.

_Kobiety gubią Sherlocka, niech się zrehabilitują_ –zadzwonił do drzwi.

Po chwili otworzył mu drzwi może czternastoletni chłopiec.

-Kurwa –zaklął cicho. –Szukam Sally Donovan, mieszkała tutaj i…

-Sally, jakiś ćwok do ciebie! –krzyknął nastolatek w głąb mieszkania.

-Odzywaj się, młody –kobieca dłoń trzepnęła chłopaka w głowę, a na twarzy jej właścicielki pojawił się szok.

-Cześć –odezwał się John. –Masz chwilkę?

-T…tak, jasne. Wejdź –wpuściła go, szepcąc coś do nastolatka i wyganiając z domu.

 


End file.
